robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
ROBLOX TV Studios™
The ROBLOX TV Studios™ is a multimedia group that primarily broadcast via the social media platform, Twitch. It was created on May 18, 2014 by MichaelIsGr8 after being requested by multiple players on its fourth day of being active as a game. During this time it was only consisted of five shows (Mister Who, Murder Mystery, Morning Chat, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!), however some of these had received negative criticism for being unoriginal. Due to this, the company's formats was later changed to user-generated shows from a new studio. This was also later changed to another new studio, which was able to accommodate fifteen different shows. History The ROBLOX TV Studios claim to listen to all members, regardless of rank; this is shown in how some shows were created by low-ranking members. A partnership consisting of Buddbudd Studios, ROFlix and the ROBLOX TV Studios™ started in the late summer of 2014 in which a mutual benefit was in place. The conglomerate members totaled of 550. The partnership had dissolved within a month, due to a controversy. A renewed partnership was later created on consisting of ROFlix and the ROBLOX TV Studios™. This later disolved and replaced by yet another new partnership of BBS and the ROBLOX TV Studios™, this was stunted by a new sample set for BBN News. Two member affiliates are part of this partnership, AidFishTV and Apple Studios. In November 6, 2014, DragonDipperBlossom announced that ROBLOX TV Studios™ would create an alliance with Dragon Dipper Productions when that group was created, they would of been together working on DDP-produced show Mavericks, which was expected to premiere on November 29, 2014. Morning Chat Morning Chat is a show created by MichaelIsGr8. It is currently hosted by LucasH2003. It is also Roblox TV Studios only show that remains from the original set of shows. History Morning Chat was originally found in February 2014. It was originally hosted by Tarabyte and Nikilis. Soon however, Nikilis left the show. The segments back then were: Cooking Corner, and Taste of the day. When Nikilis left the show, Taste of the day was cancelled. By June, Mich had a bunch of auditions. The 2 people that made the cut were LucasH2003 and EricaSwiftSheild. Season 1 In the first Season Lucas practically lived the show. During the first season he, mich, Erica, and LordDistratus filmed many episodes with different people. Also, many new sketches were added during this season including, Super Mich!, Celebrity Interview, French Pizza Shop, and Robloxia's Most Hated. Also, Taste of the day was replaced with Live Lounge. Season 2 In the Second Season, the studios were completely rebuilt. Also, all of the skits from the first season were removed. Also, Live Lounge was replaced by Gardener's World; A new segment where people talk about gardens. Cooking Corner was also changed. It was renamed What's Cooking and had a whole new set. The only skit in this Season is Stick Figures in Motion. Season 3 In the third season a few changes were made. Gardener's World was replaced with Live in the Lab. The logo was changed. Also, a new theme song was made. In August 2014, EricaSwiftsheild became inactive. Michael confirmed she left ROBLOX. The show was originally filmed for twitch but is currently showing past episodes on youtube. Original Shows Over The months, many studios and shows have been made over the months. Morning Chat: The only remaining show from the original studios. Originally having multiple hosts such as Tarabyte, and Nikilis. But soon it became LucasH2003 and EricaSwiftsheild. But in August, MichaelIsGr8 announced the sad news that she has quit ROBLOX. Murder Mystery: A show based off Murder Mystery a game by Nikilis. The show was cancelled due to not many ideas. Mister Who: A show based off of Doctor Who. It has multiple sets. One of the sets were meant for wide shots. The show even got advertised on YouTube by Multiple users. The show was cancelled due to many people complaining that it was unoriginal. Jeopardy: Was a show based off ROBLOX 's game from late 2010 Wheel of Fortune: Was a game show based off the game and show. It became so popular, that a private studio was added for free friends. Live in the lab: A popular show that involved different science experiments and a bunch of animals.] Current Studios The ROBLOX TV Studios™ currently has a studio spanding 2200 Studs by 700 with 16 studios/sets. Currently only have of these have been made, mostly generated from user ideas. Comedy Cabana Wide.PNG|Comedy Cabana Come Fly with Me Promo.png|Come Fly with Me Late Show Whole.PNG|The Late Show Next Top Model Logo.png|Next Top Model In Confidence.PNG|In Confidence Morning Chat 2.png|Morning Chat Trademark The trademark is in the name because a group without it already existed. Franchising of the Brand The ROBLOX TV Studios™ have used their adaptable facilities and designs to create new ways of broadcasting in order to reach a wider audience. This is most notable with the ROBLOX Radio Studios™ that will begin broadcasting in 2015 with real time music as well as live commentary throughout. Wiki exclusives A single of many wiki exclusive videos will be shown on this page once a month. Today will be a premiere. Subsidiaries ROBLOX TV Studios has several subsidiaries. *Cubed Channel *World Comedy News *AidFishTV *Apple Studios *Jet International *The Princess Bubblegum Fan Club DDP.png Cubed Channel Logo.PNG Aidfish TV.png WCN Logo.png Apple Studios Apple.png Bubblegum Logo.png Jet International.png During Take-overs In every recent take over, the ROBLOX TV Studios™ have used a predefined message for the group it takes over. The message is as follows: "Hello there, Name has been incorporated into a part of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ family so thank you for making this possible." Such messages are visible on the list of subsidiaries as well as groups that are now defunct. Former Subsidiaries *Gavent Television Group (now rTV Networks Gavent *Wolf Studios *Dragon Dipper Productions Trivia *It is currently the most famous talk show by the studios next to The Late Show. *The Live Lab Set in Season 3 was previously used on a show called: Live in the Labs. *Although Live Lounge was removed, Lucas still plays music on the show sometimes. *Morning Chat is only known in USA, UK, France, and Ireland. *Originally the working title for Morning Chat was the Morning Show. *Armykicker1234 was originally the host but due to her inactivity, she never got the part. *Originally Lucas was only the host of Cooking Corner but soon that changed. *LordDistratus was the only person in the first season to appear in almost all episodes that wasn't the Host or CEO. *JakeGamezRBLX appeared in many of the Halloween Episodes in the Second season. *D.I.Y with Erica was the only skit in the first season to not be hosted by Lucas. *The only reason Lucas wanted to be on Morning Chat was because he loved the cooking corner set. *At first Lucas didn't like the new name for Cooking corner but he got used to it. *Morning Chat currently has over 50 episodes. *During the First Season Morning Chat was sponsored by Starbucks. *Gardener's world was removed in the 3rd season because Lucas was running out of ideas. *Morning Chat currently has a 2nd Studio for tours and other things. *Morning chat has a second show; Morning Chat 2.0 in which Michael does the show himself. *Morning Chat helped out with MH17 assistance in the First Season. *Starting in the 3rd Season, for What's Cooking, Lucas decided to go back to what he did in the early episodes: Tell weird recipes. *Morning Chat has 2 themed Season episodes: Halloween and Christmas. Category:Production companies Category:Television corporations